warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Idle Animations
Idle animations are sets of animations played occasionally when Warframes stand still for a short time. There are three types of animations, namely Default, Noble, and Agile (which you can change in the customization screen). The idle animations depends on what Warframes, weapon, and animations you are using. However, sometimes there are unique animations exclusive to a certain weapon loadout, usually different than every other loadouts you are using, no matter how similar they are. DefaultStanceIcon.png|Default NobleStanceIcon.png|Noble AgileStanceIcon.png|Agile There are some idle animations that only occur when unarmed, which can occur in the dojo, or with the Codex Scanner drawn. List of Unique Idle Animations The unique animations include, but are not limited to: *'Ash' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Ash will unleash a cloud of smoke all over his body. **Noble - When idling with throwing knives (Hikou, Kunai and Despair), Ash will do a Taichi stance once in a while; **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, he will aim the guns to various directions, and after aiming at his back, he will twirl one of the guns before moving back to normal stance. **Noble - When idling unarmed, he will take a martial arts stance before retaking normal stance *'Banshee' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Banshee will quickly draw her right hand back and slowly push it forward, emitting energy from her palm. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Banshee will glance to her right, then raise her right arm in front of her and flick it to the side while grasping forward with her left hand. *'Ember' **Noble - When idling unarmed, Ember will raise her left hand and generate a small fireball. **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, such as Afuris or Akvasto, Ember will move both hands behind her head and stretch her back. *'Excalibur ' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Excalibur will take a half-step back and spread his arms low to the ground while emitting energy. **'''Agile - When holding throwing knives, Excalibur will toss one in the air a few times when idling. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Excalibur's animation is almost identical to his Agile dojo animation, but in a more upright stance. *Frost' **Noble - When idling unarmed, Frost will place his hand on the ground, creating a tiny version of his Avalanche power for a brief moment. **Agile - When idling unarmed, Frost will hold out his left hand generating a small amount of frost before smashing it into the ground wiping it in a brief arc across the floor. **Agile - When idling with a thrown weapon equipped, Frost will thrust both his hands forward before seemingly ripping something apart. *'Hydroid' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Hydroid will take a step back and do a battle roar. **Agile - When idling with dual secondary guns, Hydroid will have his guns crossed in front of him and then shoot several shots upwards with his right gun. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Hydroid will cross his arms, look around and then sigh. **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, Hydroid will look at each side and then throw his head back as if he was laughing. **Noble - when idling with dual swords, Hyrdoid will spin both blades and brandish them menacingly. * Limbo ** Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Limbo will transfer the knife from his left hand to his right and juggle them. ** Noble - When idling unarmed, Limbo will twirl around, then tip his hat. ** Agile - When idling with a primary, Limbo will levitate it in his hands. ** Agile - When idling unarmed, Limbo will bend down, then levitate his hat off his head. *'Loki' ** Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Loki will grasp a knife behind his back, calmly throw it over the front of himself and catch it with the same hand. **Noble - When idling with dual secondary guns, such as Afuris or Akvasto, Loki will twirl both guns around on his fingers (Will also work with single guns). *'Mag' **Agile - When idling with throwing knives, Mag will drop both knives and magnetize them in the air, compelling them to hover under and then around her right wrist, and finishing by flinging one knife into her left hand. **Agile - When idling unarmed, Mag will place her hands together in front of her to create a ball of swirling energy that disappears as she puts her hands back into position. **Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Mag will throw the other knife to her right hand, and then magnetizes both knives, making them float. She will then spin the suspended knives on her hand in a similar manner to a dreidel, and then tosses it back to her left hand. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Mag will raise and tense her left hand, generating energy in the palm, and then release it. *'Mirage' **Agile - When idling with single pistol, Mirage will do something that looks like taunting an enemy. **Agile - When idling with dual pistols, Mirage will aim different directions. **Agile - When idling with bow, Mirage will stand straight pull a bowstring readying to shoot. After playing this animation Warframe will turn ~45 degrees clockwise (maybe a bug). **Noble - When idling with single pistol, Mirage will look left then stand on one leg and aim pistol forward. **Noble - When idling with dual pistols, Mirage will look around suspiciously. **Noble - When idling with bow, Mirage will look around suspiciously and slightly pull a bowstring. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Mirage will lean forward, and make a gesture similar to blowing a kiss. *'Nekros' ** Agile and Noble - When idling unarmed, Nekros will concentrate energy in his left hand, then in his right hand, then raises his energy filled hands to the sky. **Agile and Noble - When idling with throwing knives, Nekros will spin one of them on his finger like a dreidel. **Agile and Noble - Nekros will hold a bow with his left hand only, unlike other Warframes. **Agile - When idling with bow, Nekros will take the arrow to his right hand, spin it around on his fingers, and put it back. **Noble - When Wielding a single pistol, Nekros rhythmically flexes the fingers in his off-hand. Occasionally running it across an imaginary surface before catching what is presumed to be a bug, looking at it, then crushing it before tossing it. *'Nyx' **Agile - When idling unarmed, she will hover in a meditation pose similar to the one seen during Absorb while releasing energy around her. ''(Bug: The energy is the default green rather than the selected energy color.) **Noble - When idling unarmed, Nyx will casually hover her feet off the ground, in a pose halfway between standing and meditation. *'Oberon ' **Agile - While idling with throwing knives, Oberon will flick one to being held between two fingers, he will then look around cautiously before casually tossing it up and catching it.. **Agile - While idling with dual pistols, Oberon will rise to stand on one foot, crossing the pistols across his chest with a flourish, pointing them both upward before returning to his normal stance. ** Noble - While idling unarmed, Oberon will cross his arms at the wrist, followed by a sweep across to the right, fist in a claw motion and tensing his muscles. *'Rhino' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Rhino will take a half-step forward, raising both arms and swinging them downward in an intimidating gesture. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Rhino will hunch forward and flex his arms. *'Saryn' **Noble - When idling unarmed, Saryn will step back with her left leg into a battle-ready stance. **Agile - When idling unarmed, Saryn will open her hands wide and send toxic effects out of them much like the animation during Miasma. *'Trinity' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Trinity will bring her right hand to the side of her head, then sweep her hand downward and generate a burst of energy. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Trinity will crouch down and generate energy from her hands, then sweep her arms upward. *'Valkyr' **Agile - When Idling unarmed, Valkyr will go into a fit of rage, adding the visual effects of Hysteria to her body for a moment. **Agile - When idling with a rifle or other two handed primary, Valkyr will cautiously glance left and right. **Agile - Valkyr will always hold a one handed secondary weapon up as if she were aiming it, unlike other Warframes. She will also make short, angry movements, much like when unarmed. **Agile - When Idling with any dual pistols, Valkyr will slide one across her neck threateningly, then point them in separate directions. **Noble - When idling with any primary bow weapon, Valkyr will kneel down and draw the bowstring. **Noble - When idling with any throwing knife, Valkyr will twirl the right knife back and forth between her fingers, a few flicks, and then returning it to the normal hold. *''' Vauban' **Agile - When idling unarmed, Vauban will take a quick step forward with an arm motion similar to a hammer-fist strike, then step back to his original position. **Noble - When idling unarmed, Vauban will hunch forward quickly and clench his hands into fists, similar to Rhino's Noble dojo idle. *'Volt' **Agile - When idling unarmed in dojo, Volt will spread his arms slightly and tremble briefly as he generates electricity around him. **Noble - When idling unarmed in dojo, Volt steps forward, spreading his legs apart, and pushes one arm out in front of him, releasing a shower of sparks from his palms. *'Zephyr''' **Agile - Zephyr is the only Warframe that possesses a fully animated alternate animations. By default, it will idle with a pose similar to Sprinter's Crouch. See also *Warframe Cosmetics Category:Warframes Category:Skins Category:Mechanics